Life & Hell: What's the difference?
by kamtwiheart
Summary: Bella is a 14 year old girl. She lives in an apartment building with her drugee and drunkee mother and her mother's boyfriend,Phil,who is the drug lord of Phoenix. he beats them and and rapes them. What happens when Bella gets pregnant? Who can she trust?


Bella POV

I sighed as i walked across the street to the apartment buildings. They were ragedy and worn out. The smell of liquor and drugs were evident as soon as you were a few feet away. Bullet holes could be seen through windows and doors. Thugs and prostitutes lagged and sat on and around the steps. You would come to a conclusion that this was where black people lived, but you are wrong. White people lived here too, like me. I walked through the door and went up the elavator. Loud music was blaring from the apartment across from my mother's. I ignored it and went straight to our door.

It looked like the usual. Drugs in bags were placed carelessly across the floor. Empty and broken beer and luquor bottles were everywhere. The room was dim and dark except for the sunlight streaming from the closed blinds. She, my mother, was gone again. She might be back tonight or in two weeks. One time she almost left me here alone for a month. She was no doubt with Phil. My face automatticly wrinkled in disgust. he was the biggest drug lord in Pheonix. He always had out of town business.

I dropped my bag on the counter. I rummaged through the fridge. There was nothing but beer and old pizza boxes. I hate when she does this! She is so iresponsible. I went into my room. My room was the only clean and safe room in the place. I had went to the store and bought a lock, so mom's friends couldn't brake in. There was a full sized bed up against the wall with the window. I had a light brown dresser with a mirror on top. There was also another dresser next to my small closet that had three drwaers. I had a small one drawer bed side table. My bed had 1 white sheet and a light blue blanket on top.

I dropped to my knees and dug underneath my bed for a few seconds. I pulled out an old black shoe box. I grabbed a twenty from the box then carefully placed it back in its spot. I jumped to my feet and ran out the door. I locked it on my way. i took a slow short walk to the fruit and vegetable stand that was a few blocks away.

''Hello Consweles!'',i yelles to the street vender. She had long dark hair. Her skin was the color of caramel. She had big brown eyes that wrinkled when she smiled. her teeth were as white as snow. She was beautiful.

''Hello Bella!'' She said in her spanish accent. I quickly picked and payed for the produce and went back to the house. I began to cut up and mix the fruits to make fruit salad. It was getting dark so i flipped on the lights. i was almost threw cooking when they busted in.

Phil was ahead of course. He was smiling and laughing. Mom came in next. She was staggering drunk. Joseph came in next with Lena. They were both mexicans. Mom spotted me and an ackward smile spread across her face. She greeted me with a hug. She smelled strongly of luquor. Len settled her on the couch after a hay kid for me. Joseph nodded in my direction. They were Phil's goons. They didnt have to be nice to me but with him dating mom it just felt mutual to acknowledge me I guess.

Phil didn't even look my way. I continued to mix my salad. ''Go round em up, It's time for a meeting. We need to collect debts and talk about some competition thats been coming in'',Phil said. Joseph nodded and left. Phil turned to me,''Hurry up you know the drill. i quickly finished the fruit salad and made me a small bowl. I ran to my room and locked the door.

20 minutes later i was hearing screaming and crying come from the other side of the door as Phil beat the hell out of them. It got quiet accept for whimpers, then Phil's crew got them. Mom was laughing and would pause, most likely for a sip of a drink,. I sighed as tears treame down my face.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 14. I live in Pheonix with my drunkee and drugee mom and her drug lord boyfriend who beats and rapes both of us and never leaves. I'm scared and alone. Will help ever come?


End file.
